Keeping Up Appearances? Ashes 2014
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set after Alex joined Fenchurch East and before her coma. Is she settling into the team ok? Can Gene and Alex manage to keep up appearances when it counts? Set in Modern Day London. Characters from Life on Mars may also appear.


**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. All owned by Kudos and BBC Television. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.**

**Keeping up Appearances?**

Alex stared at the paperwork in front of her. She was tired and fed up, all the lads had left for the day. Apart from Gene who stalked his office like a caged lion as he listened to the Chief superintendent on the other end of the phone. She sighed, knowing Annie was the only other person still in the office. Shaz had long since gone to the cinema with Chris.

"You ok?" Annie smiled as she walked back into the office from the kitchenetee. She placed a mug of tea on the edge of the desk next to the paperwork Alex was considering throwing across the room.

"Yeah." Alex smiled slightly. "You?"

"He's not all bad, you know." Annie stated as she sat down. "The Guv. I saw you watching 'im."

"Worked for worse." Alex turned her attention back to the file. "None of this makes any sense."

"You are settling in? Here I mean."

"Yes."

"The Guv, Gene. He's a bit brash but he cares about his team." Annie sipped her tea as she watched her friend. Alex looked up from under heavily mascara laden eyes.

"He's a good copper. He's everything Sam said he was."

"Him and Sam are best friends. You know Gene was his best man. It depends on what day you spoke to him, he can see the Guv's faults as well as anyone. But they are still mates." Annie watched as Alex dropped her pen on her desk.

"Ok." She paused. "He's brash, uncouth, nicotine stained, sexist, overbearing, loud." She counted the words off on her fingers, as she spoke. Annie smirked slightly. "He won't listen, he's chauvinistic, borderline alcoholic."

"You caught Sam on a bad day." Annie raised her eyebrows as she realised Gene was standing directly behind Alex.

"Bolls. My. Office. Now. Annie, luv. Aven't you got somewhere else to be?"

"I am meeting Sam in Luigi's."

"Go on then. Clear off." He stated as Alex silently fumed. "Bolls. A word."

"And my P45." She mumbled under her breath as Annie grabbed her bag and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Bolls." Gene folded his arms as he leant against the desk. "You keen to share your thoughts with me?"

"I shouldn't have been mouthing off." Alex dug her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. Defiant she stared at him. "Annie asked me what I thought of you. Well, sort of. She said you are a good copper."

"I am." Gene nodded. Alex smiled slightly. The way he pouted always made her slightly wary. She never really knew what was going on his mind. "Six months you have been 'ere Bolls. Six bloody months."

"I know."

"About time I did your yearly assessment." He watched as her eyes widened. "What? The others all have Personal Development Reviews. Load of Bull if you ask me, but those who think they run this place insist on them." Alex shook her head.

"Right."

"You Detective Inspector Bollykecks." He stood up and stepped towards her, closing the already small gap. "Are a pain in my arse."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Between you and Sam I have no bloody idea what is being said most of the time. You woman, are as mad as a box of frogs. You walk in 'ere. No, I should say you turn up halfway through an active job dressed as a prozzie! Then you faint at me feet!" Alex glowed red as he spoke. "And THAT was on your first day."

"I was transferred from an U/C case with Vice."

"And you wiggle your sodding arse, contradict everything I say." He watched as she stepped closer to him. "You dress."

"Fully." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. You're covered up, but." He glanced down at the red top she wore.

"You dress ok, yourself."

"Alex." He stepped even closer. "You wear this stinky perfume."

"You bought it for me." She mumbled. "Remember?"

"Means I can't bloody concentrate though." She rested her hands on his shoulders as he breathed the words over her lips. "And I never know what you really mean. Sexist? Loud? You meant every word."

"No." She shook her head slightly, amazed he was actually self conscious. "We said we'd keep a low profile from the team. At least until we've told Molly." Gene nodded.

"There's keeping things quiet and then there's a personal attack."

"And you've never called me a posh tart." She pulled back slightly looking him in the eyes. "Maybe I should have told Annie the truth? That you aren't loud and brash at all. The Manc Lion front is just that." She wound her fingers in his hair as she spoke. Gene sighed.

"Careful, Bolls." He whispered. "Got to keep up the reputation. Can't 'av that lot thinking I've gone soft."

"No." She kissed him gently. "We can't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That's all folks. Please review.


End file.
